Imperius Verita Syrum
by Xenia
Summary: Don't you think the wizarding worlds would have an equvalent to Truth or Dare?
1. Jamesy has a crush!

The Scene-   
The Gryffindor common room friday night. A group of second years are sitting in a corner but otherwise the room is almost deserted.   
  
  
The Game-  
"Imperius Verita Syrum". The wizarding world's equivalent to the popular pre-teen muggle game "Truth or Dare"  
  
  
The Players-   
JAMES POTTER: A cute skinny little boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes.  
SIRIUS BLACK: A hottie even at age 12 with dark eyes and black hair that falls into his eyes.  
REMUS LUPIN: Brown haired and eyed, Remus is rather cute although still a bit of a pretty boy at this age.  
PETER PETTIGREW: A little chubby, red faced boy with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.  
LILY EVANS: A pretty girl with long red hair and bright green eyes.  
XENIA KARKOROV: A strikingly beautiful part Siren girl with thick wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
IMOGEN SNAPE: A year younger than the rest, Imogen is in slytherin but spends most of her time with her Gryffindor buddies ,avoiding her elder brother Severus. Imogen is cute with straight brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
  
  
  
SIRIUS- I'm bored!  
LILY- Me too!  
XENIA- I know...Let's play Imperius Verita Syrum!  
REMUS- Only if you promise not to make the whole thing us stripping again.  
XENIA- I only did that once...well maybe twice.  
IMOGEN- Just promise already Xenia.  
XENIA- Fine I promise. In fact I'll even let Peter go first to prove my good will.  
JAMES- (very meekly) I'll play...  
XENIA- See Jimmy is a good sport. (Flashing him a dazzling smile) Come on Peter, let's play.  
PETER- Okay. Xenia. Imperius? Verita Syrum?  
XENIA - Ummmmm...Verita Syrum!  
PETER - Ummm, anyone have any ideas?  
REMUS - Well we all know that there is only one question.  
LILY- There are variations on it though.  
IMOGEN- Yeah we won't ask who Xenia likes...instead we can ask. Who do you think is attractive?  
XENIA- (smiling) James, he is one sexy mofo. (James blushes and everone laughs. Xenia is unabashed) Okay my turn. Imogen...Imperius? Verita Syrum....?  
IMOGEN- Verita Syrum?  
XENIA- Well then...Who do YOU like?  
IMOGEN- (turns red) Sirius...  
SIRIUS- It's okay babe, you're not the only one. (Remus hits him) What?  
JAMES - Imie, it's your turn.  
IMOGEN- Xenia.  
LILY- Oooooh revenge!  
XENIA- Imperius.  
SIRIUS- The first of the game.  
IMOGEN- Kiss Peter.  
XENIA- Okay (she shrugs, jumps up and kisses Peter, and then sits back down as if nothing had happened. Peter is in shock.) Okay then Imie. What's it gonna be? Imperius or Verita Syrum?  
IMOGEN- (rising to the challenge) Imperius.  
XENIA- Kiss Sirius. (Imogen rises hesitantly and bashfully goes to kiss Sirius, really he kisses her but everyone lets that slide) See that wasn't so bad.  
LILY- Much fun as this is, could we maybe involve the rest of the group.  
IMOGEN- Oh yeah. Peter?  
PETER- Imperius (he is obviously nervous)  
IMOGEN- (obviously having expected him to choose Verita Syrum) umm. Dance around the room squawking like a chicken.  
(Peter makes a pathetic attempt and everyone laughs good naturedly. Peter sits back down.)  
PETER- Imogen?  
IMOGEN- Imperius  
PETER- Any ideas anyone?  
SIRIUS- Give Remus a lap dance!  
JAMES- Hell yeah!  
(Imogen is very embarrassed as is Remus but she does give him a very short one)  
IMOGEN- James?  
JAMES- Imperium  
XENIA- Strip tease!!!!!  
JAMES- Fine I should of known. (he gets up and begins to remove his shirt)  
XENIA- Go Jimmy! It's your birthday! (James turns red and looks down at the ground) Come on Take it off! (Jimmy dances around very adorable and undoes his pants) yeah baby!!!(jimmy takes off his pants and the grils are all screaming, then he sits down and starts to redress)  
JAMES- Remus.  
REMUS- Imperium  
JAMES- kiss Lily  
LILY- Why is everyone trying to set us up today?  
REMUS- Whatever (he kisses her) So Peter. Imperius or Verita Syrum?  
PETER- (resigned) Verita Syrum.  
JAMES- Who do you like?  
PETER- (barely audibly) lily...(everyone goes awwwwww. peterr recovers) James.  
JAMES- (Hesitantly) Verita Syrum.  
PETER- (grinning) Who do you like?  
JAMES- (blushin endearingly) Xenia. (after a moment) Lily? Imperius or Verita Syrum.  
LILY- Imperius.  
XENIA- Kiss Sirius!  
LILY- Fine (she goes up and with false bravery kisses him) Your turn Xenia. What's it gonna be?  
XENIA- Imperius.  
SIRIUS- kiss James!  
(Xenia gets up and without a word kisses James lovingly and then sits back down next to him, James blushes deeply but she is completely unphazed)  
XENIA- Next 


	2. and the moral of the story is: slytherin...

The Scene-   
The Slytherin common room friday night. A group of fourth and fifth years are sitting in a corner and one is sitting a little ways away from them reading .  
  
The Game-  
"Imperius Verita Syrum". The wizarding world's equivalent to the popular pre-teen muggle game "Truth or Dare"  
  
  
The Players-   
LUCIUS MALFOY: An attractive boy of 15, with pale skin, a rather pointy chin, and light blonde hair.  
  
MAXIMILLIAN NOTT: A seductive boy of 15, short for his age and slender, with dark hair and eyes, but an air of attraction about him  
  
NARCISSA LOCKHART: A classically beautiful girl of 14, thin, with long silky blonde hair and light blue eyes.  
  
GILDEROY LOCKHART: The most beautiful boy known to man, at 13 Gilderoy may actually be prettier than his older sister Narcissa with the same aristocratic features and shiny blonde hair.  
  
LODESSA CHARYBDIS: A strikingly exotic 14 year old girl, rather voluptuous with olive skin, thick wavy black hair, big topaz eyes,and cherubic lips.  
  
IGOR KARKOROV: A shy big nosed boy of 14, with brown hair and very little extraordinary about him.  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: A pale skinned, black haired and eyed boy, with a hooked nose, Off in the corner, the 14 year old Severus attempts to read and not to get drawn into this silly humiliating game.   
  
  
  
  
MAX- So what do you say Narcissa? Imperius or Verita Syrum?  
  
NARCISSA- (bored) Imperius, I suppose.  
  
MAX- Sit on Lucius the rest of the game.  
  
NARCISSA: (gets up and does so) Lodessa... you're next.  
  
LODESSA: Imperius.  
  
NARCISSA: Make out with Max until one of you is dared to kiss someone else.   
(Max turns his head, as he is sitting next to Lodessa, and they start)   
First ask some one though so we can keep the game going.  
  
LODESSA: Gilderoy... Imperius, Verita Syrum?  
  
GILDEROY: Imperius...  
  
LODESSA: (as a wicked smile crosses her face) kiss Severus.  
  
(Gilderoy gets up to kiss him)  
  
SEVERUS: (from behind his book) You forget I'm not playing  
  
LODESSA: But Gilderoy is... I didn't say you had to kiss him, I said he had to kiss you, besides I think you should stop having such a stick up your ass and have a little fun with us for once.  
  
SEVERUS: Why don't you just go back to being Nott's whore and leave me in peace.  
  
LODESSA: ummm... no.  
  
NARCISSA: Dess... just let Mr "I'm too good for everything" be. It's not worth the effort.  
  
LODESSA: Fine, but Gilderoy still has to kiss him.  
  
(Severus scowls but Gilderoy kisses him and Lodessa and Max resume snogging)  
  
GILDEROY: damn Sev..you've got really soft lips (everyone looks suggestively at Gilderoy but he doesn't seem to notice). Lodessa?  
  
LODESSA: (between kissing Max) Im-pe-rius.  
  
GILDEROY: (grinning broadly) Get Severus to play.  
  
LODESSA: (she smiles and disentangles herself from Max) Okay.  
  
(she walks over to severus, snaps his book shut, straddles him, and wraps her arms around her neck)   
  
LUCIUS: (bursting into laughter) Is she going to do what I think she is?  
  
LODESSA: So Severus, I am not going to back off until you agree to play (meanwhile she is softly breathing on neck and begins to kiss along it)  
  
LUCIUS: oh my god she is! This is bloody brilliant...  
  
LODESSA: So what do you say? (she licks his ear)Are you going to play or should I just keep on...doing...this...Severus.  
  
MAX: If I was Severus I wouldn't play if that kind of treatment was the alternative.  
  
NARCISSA: Roy...I think you must be the stupidest person alive...you should have known she'd try something like this.  
  
GILDEROY: your point being...  
  
LUCIUS: Come on Narcissa, this is amusing.  
  
SEVERUS: (as Lodessa starts to unbutton his shirt) Fine...I'll play your bloody game, sod off already!  
  
LODESSA: (As she gets up and skips back to the couch) I knew you'd come to your senses Severus, so Imperius or Verita Syrum.  
  
SEVERUS: Verita Syrum I suppose, I'd prefer not to make a spectacle of myself if possible.   
  
LODESSA: If you had to date one person in the school who would it be?  
  
SEVERUS: Morgan Curie  
  
LUCIUS: the Ravenclaw eh-  
  
SEVERUS: (cutting him off)Lodessa, how about you?  
  
LODESSA: Verita Syrum  
  
SEVERUS:Who would you date?  
  
LODESSA: ...hmmmm...probably Chang. Gilderoy?  
  
GILDEROY: Verita Syrum  
  
LODESSA: What's the most embarrassing thing your sister has ever done?  
  
NARCISSA: Lodessa! That is so cheating!  
  
LODESSA: It isn't but if you are going to be a baby about it them never mind. What's your biggest fear Gilderoy?  
  
GILDEROY: Getting stranded somewhere in the wilderness...Igor?  
  
IGOR: Verita Syrum  
  
GILDEROY: Who do you have a crush on?  
  
IGOR:(turns bright red) Lodessa...(looks down at the ground) Lucius, Imperius Verita Syrum?  
  
LUCIUS: Verita Syrum  
  
IGOR: Who do you have a crush on?  
  
LUCIUS: Vashti Patil  
  
MAX: (whistles)   
  
LUCIUS: Max?  
  
MAX: All this verita syrum is making me sleepy so imperius  
  
LUCIUS: snog Gilderoy for 5 minutes after you ask the next person  
  
NARCISSA: will no one let my baby brother be  
  
LUCIUS: be quiet, you know you never gave a shit about him in your life.  
  
LODESSA: Damn I wish I had a camera   
  
MAX: Lucius?  
  
LUCIUS: Imperius  
  
MAX: Snog Lodessa for three turns after you ask the next person (Max and Gilderoy start snogging)  
  
LUCIUS: Narcissa?  
  
NARCISSA:Imperius  
  
LUCIUS: do a strip tease.  
  
(Narcissa gets up and takes off her shirt, Lucius starts kissing Lodessa. Narcissa takes off her skirt two and dances around a bit and them buts back on her clothes)  
  
NARCISSA: Well since you seem to be one of the two people not snogging someone...Severus?  
  
SEVERUS: Verita Syrum.  
  
NARCISSA: who do you think is prettier, me or Lodessa?  
  
SEVERUS: Lodessa...well then I guess Igor, you're next.  
  
IGOR: Verita Syrum  
  
SEVERUS: Do your parents like your sister better than you.  
  
IGOR: Yes...everyone does. Well Narcissa...  
  
NARCISSA: Verita Syrum  
  
IGOR: Why did you and Zabini break up?  
  
NARCISSA: because he cheated on me with Brown...and i cheated on him...with Lucius...(to lucius who has just stopped kissing Lodessa) so Lucius you next?  
  
LUCIUS: verita  
  
NARCISSA: why on earth did you date McDougal?  
  
LUCIUS: Cause I was really bored one day and she was around so we snogged and then she went around telling everyone we were together...Lodessa  
  
LODESSA: Imperius  
  
LUCIUS: Snog Narcissa until someone asks one of you something as soon as you ask the next person  
  
LODESSA: Igor?  
  
IGOR: Imperius  
  
LODESSA: Snog Lucius  
  
(Lodessa and Narcissa start making out)  
  
IGOR: Lucius  
  
LUCIUS: Verita Syrum  
  
IGOR: Why aren't you and Narcissa dating?  
  
LUCIUS: well...ummmm Max...Gilderoy...you guys know it was 5 minutes a long time ago right?  
  
MAX: (moving away from gilderoy) oh yeah...(noticing narcissa and lodessa) man, I can't believe i was missing seeing this. 


End file.
